soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clare Edwards
Clare Edwards is from the soap opera, Degrassi, and is the younger sister of Darcy and is an observant Christian. She is currently dating Eli Goldsworthy, though she dated K.C. Guthrie last year. In Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a main character from seasons 8-9, and recurring from seasons 6-7. In her first appearances, she was frequently seen reminding her sister of the rules and nosing around in her computer, though when Adams, and internet predator, tried to kidnap Darcy, she called the police, which lead to his arrest. She also showed concern for her sister after Darcy was raped. Currently, in Degrassi Season 1, she is a sophomore at the school, and has gotten an extreme makeover and attitude change. She is often thought of as the new heroine of the show, and many fans consider her the "new Emma". Degrassi: TNG Season 8 Clare signs on to the show as a main character, having transferred from her private Christian school to Degrassi as a freshman. Clare quickly befriends Connor Deslauriers and Alli Bhandari, but also shows romantic interest in new student K.C. Guthrie. In Uptown Girl, Clare arrives, still wearing her private school uniform. She talks to Darcy about school, and Darcy tells her to get some real clothes. Clare trips, and K.C. picks up her books, gives them to her, and grins. Darcy says that if she wore clothes like her, K.C. might talk to her. Clare says that she is here for school, not relationships. Clare looked down on many people, most notably skaterboy K.C, who is also new to Degrassi. She was confused as to why he was in the gifted program, as he did not appear intelligent. Clare talks to K.C., both crushing on each other. He questions why she always appears in a uniform, as if she were the best in academics. He also tells Clare that she cares about what people think of her. Clare denies this, and is told by K.C. to perform a talent at the "Welcome Back" mini-talent show. She begins reciting verses from the Bible, but is booed off the stage. She is sad, and taunted by her friends and peers. K.C. apologizes, saying that Alli and the others were joking around. Clare admits that she cares about what people think of her after K.C. says it is natural. She tells him that she must be the "smart sister" because Darcy gets all of the attention from the boys. K.C. tells her that she is "so much more than the smart one", and she smiles. In ''Fight the Power, ''Clare's older sister Darcy, is leaving to comlete her senior year in Kenya while volunteering. Even though she was supposed to only spend one semester there, she did not appear in season 9. But Clare gives goodbye presents form Darcy to all of her friends, including Jane. She and Alli also tell Jane that she is their hero for being the only girl on the football team. In ''Man With 2 Hearts, ''Clare, Alli and K.C. go over to Connor's to study. While she takes a bathroom break with Alli, and K.C. grabs a snack, they sneak into Snake and Spike's room, where they find a vibrator for Spike to use. Alli looks at it, and then puts it in Clare's bag when Spike comes in, telling them that she would have been curious in a teacher's house too. They examine it more closely at school the next day in the bathroom, but it gets set off when it falls. Jane discovers it, asking who it belongs to. Both girls deny that they own it, and ask if Jane has one. She says that she has different models, and that it is normal for people to touch themselves. Alli returns it to Clare's bag. Later, in math class, Connor is walking when his foot accidentally hits the bag. The vibrator goes off, and Mr. Armstrong thinks that it is Clare's phone. She tells him that she doesn't have a cell, and he discovers the vibrator, bringing her to the principal's office. The principal calls her mother, and talks to her. He then confiscates the vibrator when Clare's mom wants to chat with her. Clare denies that she has been sleeping with people, but her mom doesn't believe her. Later, at the house, Clare's mom apologizes, saying that Darcy's rape from seasons prior made her worry. Clare says that she has questions, and the two begin to chat. Rumors spread around the school, and Holly J. teases Clare, asking what Jesus would say. Clare uses her knowledge to diss the virgin, which causes everyone to laugh. In ''Lost in Love, ''Clare is asked by both Connor and K.C. to the Sweetheart Dance. The two boys begin arguing over her, and she rejects them both. Then, she chooses K.C., which saddens Connor. When Connor pressures her into going in front of eveyrbody, she agrees to attend the dance with him. However, she feels uncomfortable with him on the dance floor and leaves, only to bump into K.C.. The two dance for a minute, enjoying each other's company. But Connor sees them dancing, and yells at Clare. He leaves, angry, and Clare follows, comforting him. She later reappears by the punch bowl, telling K.C. she can't go out with anybody just yet. He accepts her answer, knowing that he'll have his time one day. In ''Causing a Commotion, ''Clare is surprised by Connor, who is acting strangely. Clare is seen dressing differently as well. She is also upset by Principal Shephard, and how he treats the jocks and cheerleaders better than the nerds of Degrassi. She begins to protest, but gets everyone in trouble. Alli gets mad at her, and everybody discourages her from protesting. At detention, Mr. Perino gets a phone call, and Connor starts tapping his pencil, even though Alli tells him to stop. Connor halts briefly, but begins again. Alli gets annoyed and tells him to stop. She then goes up and takes his pencil. When she refuses to give it back, he spits at her, and she breaks the pencil. Connor rises up and pushes Alli, causing everyone to gasp. Mr. Perino returns to send Connor to the office. Clare follows, telling Alli off for acting so dumb. She overhears Snake telling Connor to apologize, but Connor refuses to give in and runs away. Snake tells The Shep to wait until the "results" are in, but The Shep says that he is a loose cannon and that he would expel Connor anyway. K.C. arrives, saying that he and Alli are friends with Connor as well, but that he is acting up and that Clare can't keep defending him. Clare tells him that Connor has always been picked on, and that he needs frineds. She goes to Snake's house to visit him, and is surprised to see that he is leaving. She is also surprised to see that all of his clothes are the same. Connor, thinking that Clare, too, has turned against him, tells her to leave, and begins throwing his clothes around his room. Clare leaves and tells K.C. and Alli about her experience the next day at school. Snake informs her that Connor has Asperger's, and this shocks her. Later, K.C. and Alli are filming The Shep's Principal of the Year Award speech, when Clare barges in, telling the former Lakehurst principal that Connor should remain at Degrassi, even if he does has a mental disability. The Shep tells her that he needs to finish his speech, and that Degrassi would be better without a "weirdo" like him. Clare says that he only cares about popular kids, and he tells her to back off. She retorts by calling him a bad principal, and he tells her that she's a "little bitch". The trio of freshmen look at each other in surprise as the principal leaves, saying that he'll do the speech live at the assembly. Alli tells Clare that she could be expelled for her actions, but Clare says that she doesn't care if The Shep is still Degrassi's principal after winter break. K.C. says that they can show the school what he is really like, as he recorded the conversation. When the assembly begins, K.C. gives to tape to the projector people, and Alli and Clare take a seat. The video is played, much to the principal's dismay, and Snake and the Superintendant of schools are shocked. People, including Jane, protest him being the principal, tearing down the flyers of him. Clare tells the Superintendant the whole story as she watches in pride at the schoolwide protest. Later, she goes back to her private school uniform, and K.C. says that he likes it, though Alli is disappointed. Snake tells the three that Connor wants to see them, as he can remain at the school, and they begin asking him about Asperger's and comforting him. Snake is also revealed to be the acting principal until The Shep returns from sensitivity training. The four freshmen wish that he was fired, but understand how it is hard for that to happen. In ''Heat of the Moment, ''Alli wants to start cyberbullying Holly J. to "defeat" her after she gets tired of her bullying, which even ruined her relationship with Johnny. Clare discourages Alli, telling her to ignore the bullying, as that is always what Clare does. In ''Jane Says, ''Clare decides to get a makeover from Alli when getting rid of Darcy's old clothing. Clare uses her older sister's clothes, and gets rid of her uniform. However, Alli's parents find out about her wearing normal clothes to school, and they make her wear something more modest. When Clare begins to get boy attention, Alli gets jealous and tries to convince her to return to her old ways. Alli has a chat with K.C. about how Clare is perfect: straight A's and pretty. But K.C.. tells Alli that just because Clare got a makeover doesn't mean that Alli is ugly. Alli kisses K.C., then apologizes to both him and Clare. And after flirting with Johnny a lot throughout this episode, she begins another relationship with him, implying that the kiss was meaningless. Clare reconciles with Alli later. In ''Touch of Gray, ''Clare discovers the truth about K.C.'s past. She finds it difficult to accept, and even though her and K.C. argue, she still cares for him. In Heart of Glass, Clare is seen with Alli, telling her that sex is dangerous and that she shouldn't do it because she is only a "niner" (the Degrassi term for a ninth grader). Later, when Alli doesn't listen and dumps Johnny because of her insecurity, Clare tries to comfort and support Alli. Alli later gets back with Johnny. In ''Danger Zone, ''Alli and Connor tire of Clare and K.C.'s arguing, and Connor decides to secretly invite both of them over to his house for a playdate. He locks them both in the basement, but K.C. escapes. She asks Connor why he is acting so weird, and he says that K.C. likes her. Clare tells him to lock them in a room again, which Connor does. After they are locked up in a closet, Claer tells a surprised K.C. that this was her idea, not Connor's. She says that they always fight because they are afraid that they might...and she tries to kiss him, but he turns away. She nearly cries and tries to get out, but K.C. kisses her, and they begin their relationship publicly. Degrassi: TNG Season 9 In ''Just Can't Get Enough, ''Clare befriends the new girl, Jenna Middleton, as she begins her second semester as a grade nine student. Her and Alli were happy to be together again at first, but then Alli feels like Jenna is a backstabber and will threaten their friendship. Clare ignores Alli's feelings and invites Jenna and Alli to her house for TV and Homework night. Jenna and Alli become friends eventually, but Clare and Alli get nervous when Jenna says that she was a boyfriend stealer at her old school, and that she thinks that K.C. is cute. But Jenna promises her "Clare-Bear" not to ruin her relationship with K.C.. In ''Shoot to Thrill, ''Clare tells Alli that Johnny is not a good person. However, Alli says that she and Johnny belong together, despite Johnny being embarassed of dating a little niner. Clare is proven right when Johnny sends Bruce the Moose naked photos of her, which both Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos (who returned and replaced The Shep) find out about. Alli dumps Johnny in the end. In ''You Be Illin', ''Clare tells Alli that Johnny deserves to be punished. When Alli learns that Johnny has an STD, she tells Jenna not to inform Clare, and that they must get back at Johnny. Although Alli is safe for now, she decides with Jenna to make Johnny announce over a loudspeaker that he has an STD, but he instead says that he likes Alli. Clare was willing to help them with this prank when she found out the truth of the matter. In ''Heart Like Mine, ''Clare grows jealous of Jenna flirting with K.C.. After a basketball game, he hugs Jenna before Clare, and only hugs Clare in a cute way. Clare tells him to kiss her, but he does so only on her cheek. Her jealousy intensifies when Jenna and K.C. hangout at a car-wash, and Kyle (Jenna's half-brother) ,says that she mentions K.C. alot at home. Jenna and K.C. continue to play in the water, and Clare yells out that Jenna's buttcrack is showing. K.C. gets mad at her for embarassing her friend, and being jealous. He talks to Coach Carson, and the coach says that he should go out with Jenna instead. Then, K.C. goes to Clare's house, saying that he is dumping her because all they do is argue and make each other mad. When Clare asks how long he has liked Jenna, he says that he has for a while, but can't hide his feelings for her anymore. Clare looks sad, and she and Alli constantly display and annoyed and angry attitude to Jenna and K.C., their former friends. Later on in the episode, Clare sees K.C. in distress. Not realizing that he may be in legal trouble with the coach, she asks what is wrong. He says that he is sorry for everything. He then walks away nervously. In ''Holiday Road, ''Clare and Alli ask Emma how college is, but she tells them that it sucks, which they are surprised about. In ''Start Me Up, ''Clare is struggling in her English class with writing. Declan later tells Clare about his trips around the world and his taste in music. Finding him very interesting, Clare decides to replace her boring tales in English class with his stories, saying that she went to all of the places where Declan has lived in the past. She gets quite the audience. Later, Clare and Alli try to get into the new club, Above the Dot. Declan arrives, and Alli accidentally reveals what Clare did. Declan doesn't seem to mind too much, but Clare gets upset. The next day, Alli and Clare rush to the girls' washroom (what the Canadians call a bathroom) and Clare tries to be interesting by putting on a lacy bra. Alli holds her books, and drops a notebook. It contains a new story from Clare, revealing what happened in the Jenna-K.C. incident. Alli tells Clare that it is really good, and that she should read it in English, but Clare says that it isn't finished. She needs to write the part where the girl (Clare) wins the boy (K.C.) back. In ''Innocent When You Dream, ''Clare begins having dreams about being in a vampire romance with Declan after reading a dark romance series about vampires. Declan is just about to bite her in the neck when she wakes up, sweating and panting. She then opens her book and starts reading it. The next day at Degrassi, Clare informs Alli about her dreams. When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan tells Clare to help him rehearse, as he and Chantay play the romantic part in it. She gets nervous, and does her best to be Chantay's character. Feeling like a pervert, Clare takes Declan's sweatshirt, which Alli sees. Alli tells her that she is maturing. In MI class, Alli spots Clare writing fan-fictions of the vampire books, and tries to get her feelings out by writing a romance with a girl and a boy named Declan. She takes the screenname "Madame Degrassi", and soon the fan-fic is all our and popular in the school. Even Holly J. finds them interesting. Later, Clare tells Declan that she found his sweatshirt after having even more dreams about him. Connor hosts a party the next day, and Alli picks Clare and Wesley out of a basket for 7 minutes in heaven. Clare doesn't want to make out with Wesley, even though he is crushing on her. But she imagines that she is biting Declan, and she gives him a hickey on the neck. At The Dot, Wesley asks her if she wants to go out with him, but she declines. He says that she gave hima hickey, and he thought that they should go out. Alli asks what is wrong, and Clare says that she feels like a slut, and doesn't want to be like Alli. Alli, insulted, leaves, saying that the "judgy Clare" has returned. Clare just says that she in principle. She stops reading the vampire books as well, believing that they are influencing her to give up her religious Christian values. The next day, Clare shows Declan the props for the play, and she kisses him on the neck. He is surprised, and realizes that she is Madame Degrassi. Clare runs away, embarassed, and apologizes to Alli. Later, Holly J. talks to her, saying that she is forgiven and that she needs to continue writing the fan-fics, because her and Declan really enjoy them. In ''In Your Eyes, ''Clare misses her friendship with K.C. and Jenna. When K.C. needs help studying for a math exam, she offers to help him. She sort of flirts with him, but he reminds her that he has a girlfriend, to which Clare says that she was just being a friend. When she continues to study with him in The Dot, Jenna comes in and kisses K.C.. Clare gets really jealous, and leaves, realizing that Jenna is trying to push her away from him. Jenna suggests to K.C. that he use her, since they are friends again. She says that because he feels insecure about the test, he should cheat off of her. He tells her, and she is hesitant at first, but lets him during the test. When Clare discovers that Jenna suggested this, she leaves, very upset that she fell for the trick and was used. K.C. comes to her in The Dot, saying that he was sorry, and that all of his problems are because of Jenna and the former Coach Carson. She tells him that he can never take the blame on himself, and that she'll see him after summer break. K.C. later comes clean to the math teacher, and is sent to the office. He receives a C, but tells nobody that Clare was involved. In ''Degrassi: The Heat Is On (''known in Canada as ''The Rest of My Life: Degrassi Takes Manhattan), ''Clare nervously says hi to Declan, implying that she is still crushing on him. He says hi, and Holly J. feels threatened. Declan tells Holly J. that he loves her and there's nothing to worry about. Degrassi Season 1: Clare returns this year with a cute new makeover and a new attitude. Last semester tought her that she has to look after herself, which means that she has to ignore problems like Jenna and get over K.C., and focus on new friends, like Adam, and find new romance, like new junior Eli. Although she is excited to see old friends like Alli, Dave, Wesley and Connor, all of these people go their own ways and find their own cliques. In ''What a Girl Wants, ''Clare has retained her glasses and her newfound style in clothes, but has cropped her hair and put it in a side-bun. She is excited to see Alli again after the long summer break, and is in the #3 spot for Dave's "Hottest Girl at Degrassi" list. When Alli is number 42 on the list, she makes a loser list and puts Dave on the number one spot. Clare tells Alli that she iw rong for doing so, as Dave has been embarassed, and her being 42 on the list doesn't affect her in any way. She is just being very sensitive. In ''Breakaway, ''Clare informs Alli that she is getting laser eye surgery so that she doesn't have to wear glasses anymore. Both of them are overjoyed, but Jenna eavesdrops and misinterprets them. She thinks that Clare is getting a boobjob, and she tells K.C., who admits that he has been watching her makeover with interest, though he tells a nervous Jenna that he only likes her. In gym class, Jenna hears Clare talking to Connor, Dave, Wesley and K.C. about how all of these girls keep trying to change their bodies to look like supermodels. K.C. had already told the guys the rumor that Jenna informed him about, and Jenna walked towards her, saying that she is a hypocrite and that she knows her secret. Class starts before Clare can question her, and she talks to Jenna later. Jenna begs Clare not to change her body, saying that she is pretty enough and is too young. Jenna is really nervous that K.C. will go out with Clare again if she gets bigger boobs. Clare is surprised, saying that Jenna should mind her own business now that she stole K.C. from her. Clare comes to school the next day, not understanding what everybody is talking about. She shows Alli her new look, but Wesley wants to touch them later, asking a whole bunch of questions about the surgery. She wonders why he wants to touch her tender eyes, but let him, telling him to be careful. He touches her boobs, and she yells at him, throwing his hands off her. Wesley gets embarassed, explains everything, and runs away. Clare and Alli come up with a brilliant scheme to get back at Jenna. She goes into gym class, asking if Jenna notices anything different. Jenna sees that her boobs have been enhanced, and that Clare is doing this to get K.C. back. Jenna tells her that this is an unnecessary move and that she is becoming a slut. Clare pulls socks out of her bra, and tells Jenna the truth. She says that if she wanted K.C. back, she doesn't need large boobs to get him. Alli laughs as Jenna looks embarassed, and a smiling K.C. looks at Clare, who waves. Jenna offers to tell everybody the truth, but Clare lets them think what they want. At the end of the day, Clare sayas that since nobody notices, maybe she should put her glasses back on. Alli tries to grab the glasses, but they get thrown into the street, and run over by a hearse called Morty. Eli, a new llth grade student, stops the car and picks up the glasses saying that they are broken. He tells Clare that her eyes are pretty. Clare, flattered, says that she'll see him around, and he says "yes, you will". Clare throws out the glasses, exchanging proud glances with Alli. In ''99 Problems, ''Clare is discussing where to sit at lunch. Alli sees Jenna and wants to be popular. She tries out for the Powersquad, but is embarassed of her practice. Clare encourages her to create her own club is she wants more friends and control, and Alli does so to "destroy" the Powersquad. Clare tells her not to write that on the poster. In ''Better Off Alone, ''Eli and Clare team up in English for the semester.